The Teachers
by alBBie
Summary: Buffy and Giles go off to teach at Hogwarts, bringing Dawn along. Little do they know who else is teaching. Takes place 7th year HP and after the series finale of BTVS. Chapter 5 up. R&R please!
1. Here We Go

Summary: After the end of the 7th season, Buffy gets a job at Hogwarts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dawn has to come with her, and then Madame Pince sprains her neck in a freak book accident and decides Hogwarts is cursed so she won't come back, Giles comes along to be the new librarian. So why doesn't the whole Scooby Gang come along! Well, maybe they will. You'll just have to R&R to find out ;) Oh, and I might pretend that Spike never died and he'll come and have a party with them all or whatever, so if he shows up, just pretend he didn't die. FYI: This takes place in the trio's 7th year at Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, while we have Harry Potter owned by J. K. Rowling.

00000

Buffy Summers nervously packed up her big, black duffle bag for her trip to England to be a teacher at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She threw in another couple of shirts and pairs of pants and decided she was done with clothes. She opened her closet door and saw the big chest that she kept all her weapons in. She almost dragged it out to toss some weapons into her bag. Then she remembered that she'd wiped out all the evil in Sunnydale and that she wasn't the only Slayer anymore. Well, she wasn't the only Slayer of a few, that is. Heck, there was probably a Slayer at Hogwarts, anyway.

"At least you don't have to worry about airport security anymore," she said to herself, reassuringly. But her bag looked empty without a few stakes, so she tossed some in just for old times sake, deciding she'd check this bag at the airport to avoid getting in trouble.

"Hey, Buffy," someone said from the doorway. She looked up; it was her sister, Dawn.

"Hey, Dawn," she replied. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Dawn said. "Just came to hang out." She sat down on the edge of Buffy's bed. "Packing some stakes? I guess it'll be better- for safety precautions."

Buffy gave her sister a look. "I don't need your snide remarks, Dawn, if that's what you came in here to give me," she said.

Dawn sighed. "No," she said. "I guess I'm really just kind of nervous to go to this place. I mean, what am I going to do there? I'm not a witch. I'm not going to be able to do anything. I'm going to have to hang out with Giles in the library. Oh, God, I'm going to have to hang out with Giles in the library!" She collapsed onto her sister's bed.

"Oh, Dawn," Buffy said soothingly, walking over to her sister and sitting down beside her. "Don't worry. It's going to be fun. Would I make you do this if I didn't think it would be fun?"

Dawn shook her head.

"Listen, I talked to the headmaster and I said that you would get sorted into a dorm so you could get to know other students," Buffy explained. "Then, while they're stuck in their in classes, you get to roam around the school doing whatever you want."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I guess it won't be _that_ bad," she replied, smiling.

00000

"Oh, it's so sad to see you guys go," Willow said sadly at the airport when it was time for Buffy, Giles, and Dawn to head to their terminal. "I don't understand why I don't get to go. I mean, I'm the witch here."

"It'll be okay, Wil," Buffy said reassuringly. "You'll have Xander here to hang out with."

"Well, maybe there'll be another freak accident and some teacher will die, and we'll get to fill in for them," Xander said happily.

Buffy laughed. "Maybe," she replied.

"Well, we should let you three go. Bye," Willow said, hugging Buffy and Dawn.

"See you next summer," Dawn said glumly.

And they were off.

00000

"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be," Hermione wondered aloud halfway through the train ride to Hogwarts.

"Yeah," Ron replied. "Who _will _it be?"

"We've had really bad luck with them lately," Harry said. "I mean, Umbridge, then last year we had that McGill guy. Man, he was _so annoying_. If he showed up this year as our teacher again, I think I would shoot myself. Seriously."

"And he treated us like we were toddlers," Hermione complained. "I hope this new teacher realizes that we're 17, not 7."

"Um, Hermione, 7-year-olds aren't toddlers," Harry informed her.

"I know that!" she snapped.

00000

Buffy observed the students as they entered the Dining Hall. Dawn was standing with a group of students who were each about a foot shorter than she was. Her cheeks were redder than cherries. Buffy was seated next to Giles at the table where all the teachers sat, at the head of the room.

As the tables started to fill up, Dumbledore clinked on his goblet with his spoon to silence the students.

"Hello and welcome, to everyone, to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said happily when the students quieted down. "This year is certainly going to be an exciting one; I can feel it in my bones. We have a few new teachers this year, and I would like to introduce them to you before the sorting ceremony. First, we have Professor Giles, the new librarian. If you all weren't informed, Madame Pince was injured while putting books on a high shelf in the library. She will not be returning, so we have brought Professor Giles- who is an old friend of mine- here as a replacement.

"Next we have Professor Summers, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She comes here all the way from the US," Dumbledore continued.

"And last, but not least, we have our new History of Magic teacher- since Professor Binns has retired- Professor... er, Spike," Dumbledore said.

_Spike? Professor ''Spike''? Is that who I think that is?_ She turned her head and looked to her right, down the table. Sure enough she saw Spike, the vampire with the slick blond hair and signature leather jacket. _I thought he was dead! And how can he be a teacher if he can't resist sunlight? _She quickly sat up straight as Dumbledore finished his speech.

"So now, lets get on with the sorting ceremony!" he cried as the Dining Hall erupted into applause.

"Those are some odd teachers," Ron commented. "That History of Magic dude is the spitting image of Malfoy. And he looks no older than Charlie!"

"You can say that again," Harry agreed.

The sorting ceremony was a rather boring one until they sorted Dawn- but then it only became interesting for Buffy.

"Slytherin!" they shouted for her dorm.

"Who is _she_?" Hermione asked, a disgusted look upon her face. "She looks our age!"

"You can say that again," Harry agreed.

Finally, the ceremony was over, and the food was finally served.

"I don't know about you guys," Ron said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "But I have a feeling this year is going to be a wacky one- what with the new teachers and students and everything."

Hermione and Harry nodded. They weren't really paying attention, they were too busy staring at the teachers table where Professor Summers kept on staring at Professor Spike.

"Ten galleons they have a history with each other," Hermione stated.

"Yeah, and I bet it's the only history Professor Spike knows," Harry said. "I mean, what kind of name is "Spike"? It's like he's trying to be all hip and cool, or something."

Ron turned around in his seat to look up at them. He nodded, as if giving them approval or something.

00000

Meanwhile, over at the Slytherin table, Draco was snuggling up to Dawn.

"So, why'd you come here so late? Just found out you were a witch, or something?" Draco asked, biting a bread roll.

"Actually, Bu- I mean, Professor Summers is my sister," she explained, intimidated by Malfoy.

"Ah," Draco responded, raising an eyebrow. "Where in the US are you lot from?"

"Um, California," she said quietly, taking a bite of mashed potatoes and then buttering her roll. She was trying to occupy herself and think of excuses not to talk to the creep next to her.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out a hand for her to shake.

She took it reluctantly and shook it quickly before going back to her bread.

00000

A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending, the chapter was getting kind of long and I want to go to bed Anyway, I hope you guys like this story. Should I bother continuing it? I probably will anyway... It's kind of fun to write.

So, ponder this: What will happen between Spike and Buffy? Will they get back together? Or get into a fight? Will Malfoy try to seduce Dawn? Will Giles cry hysterically when he sees the size of the library? How on earth will Buffy and Spike each manage a class? And last, but not least, will there be visits from the other scoobies? Review!!!!!!!


	2. Embarassed and Cocky

A/N: Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I would like to respond to some of you...

**Village-Mystic**: Binns pretty much just said "I'm sick of teaching" and stopped. I was just trying to add in a random "funny" thing. As you can tell, I'm not the most humorous person.

**WaterNaiad13**: Everyone's probably going to be OOC in this fic, it's a sort of parody/humor thing, although not so much parody. Anyway, I rarely make fics where people _are_ in character :P

**Amanda** and **Velara**: I totally thought I wrote Madame Pince instead of Madame Pomfrey! Thanks for pointing out that mistake, I really didn't mean to :D

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Joss Whedon. Harry Potter & friends (and enemies, and acquaintances... etc): J. K. Rowling.

Oh, if anyone knows how old Spike is, could you please tell me? Thanks! Now, to the story!

00000

Chapter Two 

The second dinner was over, Buffy rushed over to Spike to talk to him.

"Spike," she said sternly, briskly walking up to him as he descended the stairs to the dungeon.

"Buffy!" he said happily. "I knew you had to be the Professor Summers from the US they were talking about."

Buffy smirked. "I thought you were dead, Spike. What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? It's just as weird for you to be here as it is for me to be here," Spike said matter-of-factly.

"Spike, you're a vampire, incase you forgot. Normally, vampire's don't teach history," Buffy said.

Spike shrugged. "I needed a job, and I heard about this opening, so I figured: I know a thing or two about history, seeing as that I have been alive for quite some time. So I took it," he explained.

Buffy laughed.

"What's so funny?" Spike asked, offended.

"Sorry, I just never pictured you as the teaching type," she said, still laughing.

"Well every time I think of you in the classroom, I see you trying to teach kids karate slayer moves that they won't be able to do," Spike responded.

Buffy regained her composure and tried to keep a straight face as she apologized. Spike just rolled his eyes and tried to walk away.

"Wait!" she said. "How are you going to teach if you start sizzling in sunlight?"

"I'm teaching down here where there _is_ no sunlight," Spike said from down the hall. With that said, he turned and walked off.

00000

"So you've never had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that's stayed for longer than one year?" Dawn said, responding to Draco's statement. _Good_, she thought, _that means that Buffy won't be returning next year and I'll get to go back to Sunnydale_.

"Nope," Draco replied, stretching out on a leather couch in the Slytherin common room.

Dawn looked around. Everything was all snobby looking. She wondered if all the common rooms were like this. All the furniture was black leather, and the walls were an obnoxious shade of green. Everything was so fancy and all the people were such snobs. She glanced at Draco, sprawled out on the couch, and she couldn't help but admire his sexiness. He had taken his cloak of and was lying there just in his shirt and pants, and she could see his muscles through the white shirt.

_Stop it, Dawn, stop it!_ She scolded herself.

"Hey, Draco!" an unattractive girl with big boobs suddenly said, sitting on the edge of the couch near Draco's head.

His face turned pink and he sat up quickly, pushing the girl away from him. "Shove off, Pansy," he mumbled.

The girl- Pansy?- pouted.

"But Drakie... I thought you liked me," she said, sliding along the couch until he was next to him, despite his attempts to slide away from her. He was now trapped between the arm of the sofa and the girl.

"No, I like your _boobs_, not you," he said. "There's a difference."

"Well, you can have them if you want," she said, starting to unbutton her shirt.

Dawn gasped and got ready to avert her eyes away from the soon-to-be nude Pansy. Draco seemed to have the same reaction. He looked in the opposite direction.

"Why don't you get ready in your room and I'll be up there in a minute," he said.

"Okay," she responded, hopping up and skipping off down a corridor.

"Thank God," Draco said, relaxing.

"Ex girlfriend?" Dawn inquired.

He nodded. "So, what's your love life like?" he asked, sitting next to Dawn on the couch opposite his.

"Um, well, I'm single... I guess," she mumbled.

He raised his eyebrows up and down.

Oh God.

00000

00000

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were excited to discover that they had Defense Against the Dark Arts first period that morning.

"Maybe we'll find out more about this weird Professor Summers woman," Ron said as they ate their breakfast.

Hermione nodded and swallowed a piece of toast. "I wonder how much she actually knows about Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said, staring at the teacher. "She seems like she wouldn't know that much. She sort of looks like a bimbo." She squinted, as though examining her more thoroughly.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," Harry said, watching her exit the Dining Hall.

00000

About ten minutes later, the trio made their way up several flights of stairs to their classroom on the third floor. They sat at a table toward the back and waited for class to begin. As the other students settled in, Professor Summers started the lesson.

"Hello, everyone," she began. "I'm Professor Summers, as you all probably already know. Before I start teaching, I should probably tell you all a little bit about myself. I am the Slayer. Or, one of the Slayers. The Slayer is one girl who is chosen to kill vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. There was only one Slayer, until I... well, until I died, and then there was another one. But then I came back to life and so then there were two Slayers," she explained, noticing the confused glances the students were giving her. _Good job, Buffy_, she scolded herself. "Anyway, I'm confusing you all greatly, so I'll just say that we defeated the "big bad" and every girl who could potentially be a Slayer became one. So that's how I got here. Any questions?"

No one raised their hand. They were all a bit confused from Buffy's story, and were trying to take all the information in.

"Good," Buffy said nervously. "So, open your textbooks to Chapter Six: Basic Creatures. I've heard that you've already learned a bit about werewolves, so I decided since you know about those creatures, why not learn about vampires since they're all kind of similar. They're all the kinds of things you get scared of when you're little; vampires, werewolves, ghosts, mummies, et cetera. I think you get the point. So, vampires. Vampires are dead people who suck blood to stay... undead. The way you become a vampire is if a vampire sucks your blood and then you suck theirs. That term is called "siring" or "to be sired". Are you all taking notes on this? There will eventually be a test.

"Okay," she continued, still really nervous. The students were practically falling asleep already. _How do people manage this job?!_ she thought angrily. "There are several ways to fend off vampires without even having to use magic. First of all, there's your basic cross. You shove a cross in a vampire's face and they'll cringe and back away- unless, of course, they're a big bad fancy vampire that can endure that, such as the Master. But we'll get to him later. Anyway, you can kill a vampire in a few ways. You can stab one a million times with a knife, and nothing will happen. You need..." Buffy took a stake out of a drawer in her desk, "a stake. Stabbing a vampire in the heart with a wooden stake is one way to kill it," she explained. "I'll pass this around..." she handed the stake to Justin Finch-Fletchley to have a look. "You can also kill a vampire by chopping its head off or burning it. As you can tell there is a lot to learn about vampires, so why don't you read the chapter- or at least the section in it about vampires- and take notes. If you have any questions feel free to come up here and ask me."

_Good job,_ Buffy thought sarcastically to herself. _It's only your first day and already the students think you're boring and endless. You just talked incessantly about how to kill vampires... Whoop-dee-doo. They're all used to learning about magical creatures and how to fend them off, not about things that kill normal people. God, why do I have to suck at this job?! I'm only good at Slaying..._

"Does she seem nervous or what?" Harry whispered to Ron who was sitting next to him.

"Totally," Ron responded. "Makes you kind of feel bad for her."

Harry shrugged. "She's kind of weird. This whole "Slayer" business has totally screwed her up in the head. I mean, what is a Slayer anyway?"

"It's a girl that fights demons and vampires, did you not hear her explanation?" Hermione butted in. "She's probably under a lot of pressure and is not used to teaching. Cut her some slack, why don't you?"

Harry and Ron just rolled their eyes.

00000

A/N: Wow, what a boring chapter. Sorry, everyone. I know that stuff about vampires just went on and on forever, but I was trying to make a point about how Buffy was giving a boring lesson and about how she was really nervous. Whatever, the next chapter'll have Spike's lesson in it, which should hopefully be more entertaining...

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (please)


	3. Friends With Benefits

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**LizaGirl: **I'm not quite sure what you mean by Spike explaining what Buffy's done to get into her lessons...? Maybe you could explain more in your next review.

**Krista: **Yay! Someone who liked the crappy chapter! Thanks for the review :)

**TigerTiger02**: Thank you SO MUCH for the info on Spike's age! I really was clueless and I wanted to add in something about how old he was and that's why he took the job, but I didn't know his actual age. But now I do (sort of)! Thank you!

00000

Chapter Four

"Why is History of Magic in the dungeon?" Ron asked, looking at his schedule as they walked to their next class.

Harry shrugged. "At least it's not too far away," Harry said.

"Maybe it has something to do with the new teacher," Hermione wondered aloud. "I mean, new teacher, new location. It kind of fits together, right?"

"Well, we will soon find out," Ron replied.

They entered the classroom to find Professor Spike spinning himself around lazily in his chair. The trio exchanged curious glances. Spike then noticed that there were students entering the room, so he stopped spinning and stood up.

He cleared his throat. "Hello, everyone," he said. "I'm Professor Spike and I will be your History of Magic teacher this year. So, lets start off with... Well, what did you finish with last year?"

Hermione raised her hand. "You," Spike said to her.

"Goblin wars," she replied.

"Ah, yes, those goblin wars," Spike said with a chuckle. What the fuck were the goblin wars? He cleared his throat again. "So, after the goblin wars... there were the... Oh, bloody hell. Forget it. I just took this job because I needed some extra cash, and Dumbledore only hired me because I've been around for 131 years..."

"Are you a ghost?" Lavender Brown asked.

"No, I'm a vampire," he said.

The whole class gasped.

Neville jumped up. "I'll go get Professor Summers!" he said.

"No! Wait!" Spike said desperately. Neville tripped and fell on his face, though, so Spike didn't really need to stop him. "I'm not a bad vampire. Buffy- er, Professor Summers- happens to be a very close friend of mine. I can't suck any of your blood, anyway, and even if I could, I wouldn't want to. I need the money so I can buy blood." [A/N: Ack! I haven't watched the most recent seasons in a while, so I hope I'm getting all this info right!]

Murmurs seeped through the room.

"What in the name of Merlin is this guy talking about?" said Ron.

"Why can't he kill people?" Hermione wondered.

"I still think I should get Professor Summers," Neville moaned.

"This is all some scam so that he can get a big meal," Parvati decided.

"Then why isn't he attacking us?" Hermione pointed out.

"...Good point..." Parvati grumbled.

_I should _not _have taken this stupid job_, Spike thought to himself. _This sucks. I'm so bad at this and I don't know anything about stupid magical history. I'll just let the students have a nice social hour everyday during class, and I'll become the favorite teacher. _

Good plan, Spike.

00000

That evening Spike decided he wanted to take a walk outside and enjoy the darkness. Maybe he'd smoke a fag or two.

"Spike," someone suddenly said from behind him.

_Damn_, he thought, turning around. It was Buffy. _That's not too bad_.

"Buffy!" he said. "I was looking for you before. Listen, how are you handling this whole job thing? I tried to run a class today and I realized that I don't know _anything_. So I'm just going to let the kids have a social hour thing and I'll be the favorite teacher!"

"I tried to teach my class today and I just went on about vampires forever," Buffy said. "It was so boring. I felt so bad for those poor students."

"This sucks," Spike said.

"You can say that again," Buffy replied, sitting down on the cold stone steps in the entrance hall. "I miss Xander and Willow."

Spike laughed and sat down next to her. She turned to face him and he looked at her. Without really thinking she kissed him. It felt like it was before. Before The First came and ruined everything. Before they took this horrible job. Before everything sucked so much.

"That was just like old times," Buffy said, voicing her thoughts.

"Yeah," Spike said.

She leaned on his shoulder and he put his arms around her. Just like old times.

00000

Hermione had left one of her books in the library, so she decided to creep downstairs and get it. She grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and walked quietly downstairs. But when she reached the big staircase in the entrance hall, she stopped dead. She had stumbled upon Professors Spike and Summers in their intimate moment.

_Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew,_ was all she could think right now. _That is the absolute grossest thing I've ever seen. Professor Spike said that he was close friends with Professor Summers. Well, I didn't think he meant that close! This is disgusting!_ Forgetting completely about her book, she turned on her heel and sprinted back to the common room.

"I'm scarred for life," she said, throwing herself on a chair next to Ron and Harry's.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I saw Professor Spike and Professor Summers making out on the bottom of the stairs in the entrance hall," she explained.

"Ew!" Ron cried. "That's disgusting!"

"He said they were friends but... I guess they're friends with benefits," said Harry.

Hermione put her head in her hands. Why was this so hard for her to handle? She was supposed to be the mature one.

"I knew there was something going on between the two of them," she said.

"This is going to be one crazy year," Harry said, sighing.

00000

A/N: I probably wouldn't have put in that whole B/S thing if everyone weren't telling me to make a B/S fic. So, there you go! It's B/S! Yay! Now you can review...


	4. Happy Times

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I wish I could respond to all of you but... erm... I don't have much to say individually :-

Story time!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Did you forget?

00000

Chapter 4

The next day, Buffy and Spike went immediately and complained to Giles.

"This is so hard," Buffy moaned.

"I don't know anything I'm talking about," Spike said bluntly.

"And the students hate me!" she cried.

"Calm down," Giles ordered. "Buffy, you've done this before. Why is it so hard for you?"

"I have _not_ done this before," Buffy said. "That was different! Kids just spilled their innermost thoughts to me and I gave them some feedback. I wasn't actually teaching anything."

"I don't know why you two are getting so worked up about this," Giles said pitifully. "Just take a deep breath and plan out your classes thoroughly before you begin them. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some work to do."

Buffy whimpered and trudged out of the library, Spike at her heels.

Meanwhile, Giles was on the phone which Dumbledore had had put in for him A/N: Just let it work!. "Can you come immediately? Yes, it is very important," he was saying. "Thank you."

00000

"I thought we could start off today's class with any questions anyone has about anything we learned yesterday?" Buffy said nervously at the beginning of her class that day.

Hermione raised her hand tentatively.

"Yes," Buffy said, excited that someone was paying attention and wanted to know something else.

"You mentioned something about a "Master" yesterday? I was wondering what that was," Hermione said.

"Ah, the Master," Buffy replied. "The Master is like the head of all vampires, I guess. He needed to suck a bunch of people's blood to get out of his little cave place that he lived in. So he did, and then I killed him. He had this ability to withstand certain things that usually drive a vampire off, like crosses. So it was a more difficult task to kill him, but we got the job done."

Hermione nodded as Neville's hand raised up.

"Yes?" Buffy said, nodding toward him.

"Um, you said something about a bunch of Slayers," he said, his voice shaking. "I didn't really understand what you meant..."

"Well," Buffy began. "The Master drowned me and I... died, for a little bit. So this other girl, Kendra became a Slayer also. Because everytime a Slayer dies, a new girl becomes a Slayer. But then, just last year when we were fighting The First, which is the first evil, every girl that was a potential Slayer- that is to say, if I or Faith who was another girl who became a Slayer died, one of those girls would become the next Slayer. Then Willow did a spell to make all those girls, and other girls around the world become Slayers, so they had the strength and agility and coordination of the Slayer and all of the abilities that the Slayer posesses."

"So does the Slayer have magical powers or something?" Seamus questioned.

"In a way she does," replied Buffy. "She has super strength and very good coordination and agility. So I could throw darts and get a bullseye every single time, but without my Slayer powers, I can't."

Lavender Brown raised her hand. "Who's Willow?" she asked.

"Willow is my friend who is a witch," Buffy explained.

"Is your sister a slayer?" Parvati asked.

"No," Buffy explained. "There's a silghtly confusing story about my sister. A bunch of monks created her, and made everyone think that she was my sister and that she had existed my whole life. Then a hell-goddess named Glory decided she wanted to use Dawn to open up a passage to hell."

The class stared at her with odd expressions.

Buffy continued answering questions for the rest of the class period. She was happy that people were interested in knowing more about her odd life and that they didn't think she was a total failure of a teacher.

00000

That evening, Dawn found hersrelf sitting next to Draco on one of those leather couches in the Slytherin common room again.

"Hey," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

she shivered.

"You cold?" he asked. He pulled her right up next to him and snuggled against her.

She let out a slow, shaky breath. She really couldn't help the fact that she was attracted to him and that he made her nervous.

"Lets go to the prefect's room," he whispered in her ear. Before she knew it, she was being led up to a room where Draco locked the door behind them. She sat down on the bed. "Have you gone mute?" he asked.

"No," she replied quietly.

"Good," he said devilishly.

He threw his mouth on hers and started searching the walls of her mouth. She let out a small squeal (as much as she could muster while she was being gagged with his tongue) and pushed their bodies apart.

"I'm- sorry, I have... bathroom!" she got up and quickly scampered out of the room.

00000

"It seems like Professor Summers has gotten a lot more confident in herself," Hermione replied.

"Maybe it was that kiss with Professor Spike," Ron responded. Harry laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Stupid, immature boys.

"My favorite teacher is Professor Spike," Harry said. "He doesn't make us do anything."

"So we're not learning anything in History of Magic," Hermione said. "That's not a good thing. What are we going to do come exam time?"

"Maybe we won't have one," Ron said hopefully.

Hermione rolled her eyes again. She could never get anything through to them.

00000

Buffy left her classroom the next day and headed off to the library to inform Giles on the success of it. She burst through the door and the first person she saw was Willow.

"Wil!" she cried, embracing her.

Her eyes then met Xander's and... Andrew's...?

"What are you doing here?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound too rude.

"Well, I'm happy to know I'm so welcome here," he said in response.

She smiled and gave him a polite hug.

"Hey, what about Xander?" he asked, pretending to be offended.

She turned and hugged him tightly. "Hey, Xander," she said, her voice muffled. "So what are you guys doing here?" She then saw Giles. "I guess you took Spike and my distress as an excuse to invite some friends?"

"Spike?" Willow said, confused.

"He's alive," Buffy informed her. "You didn't tell them?" she asked Giles.

He shook his head. "I figured you could. And... I kind of... forgot," he said oddly.

"Wait, Spike's here?" Xander said, very confused.

"Yes, I am," Spike replied, making his entrance at the best possible time, as usual.

This would be an interesting reunion.

00000

A/N: All my chapter endings are the same. If you want a different one, REVIEW!


	5. A Different Kind of Witch

A/N: Thank you, few reviewers!

**Kurai**: I don't know why Buffy _wouldn't _necessarily explain to people about Dawn. I don't think it's a super-sensitive topic, but then again, I haven't watched the last three seasons since they aired on TV.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to J.K. Rowling, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters belong to Joss Whedon. The general story idea, though, belongs to yours truly

00000

"Whoa, Spike," Xander said, extremely surprised at his sudden appearance. "Okay, now's a good time to start with the explaining."

"Spike didn't die like we thought he did," Buffy said, surprised at herself at how natural that sentence sounded. "He needed a job so he came here."

"That's right," Spike clarified. "So'd Giles bring you lot here?"

Willow nodded. "We heard you were having some trouble," she said.

"Oh, I came here to tell Giles; today went amazingly well!" squealed Buffy excitedly. "The students were just asking me general questions about me and my life and about Slayers and stuff. Oh, it was just so great! I mean, compared to yesterday's class which was a _huge_ disaster!"

"That's great, Buffy!" replied Willow happily. "How have your classes been going, Spike? I assume you're teaching classes here...?"

"You assumed right, Willow," said Spike proudly. "I've been giving my students a free period everyday because I don't know a thing about the subject I'm teaching. Just today I overheard a few students remarking on how yours truly was their favorite teacher."

"I wish you were my teacher in high school!" Xander responded, slightly sadly, looking at the ground.

"That's not very productive, Spike," said Willow. "What are the students going to do when you give them exams?"

Spike ran his tongue over his teeth thoughtfully. "Hadn't quite thought about that," he said with a chuckle. "Giles, where's the history section?"

Giles pointed him in the right direction and the large bookcases in the library quickly enveloped him.

"This is all so weird," Andrew said. "I can't believe... You know, about Spike."

Buffy smiled at the floor. Suddenly a blood-curdling scream echoed through the room, followed by a loud crash. Buffy's head shot up. Xander had opened a book that emitted a loud scream, and fallen to the floor (and knocked over a few chairs in the process) in surprise.

"Heh, heh, sorry," Xander said, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Andrew exclaimed, rushing over to the bookcase Xander had fallen next to. Giles followed to answer any questions they might have.

"So, how're things with you and Spike?" Willow asked Buffy, happy to have an opportunity where the two could talk alone.

Buffy shrugged. "It was so crazy to see him," she explained. "I was so shocked, but when I heard his name, I knew right away that it was him. It's great to be with him again. And, we... kissed the other day-"she was slightly embarrassed to admit it. "- But things still feel strange. Like there's something missing, and things won't be the same again. Ever again."

"I'm sorry about that," Willow said seriously. "What can I do to cheer you up?"

"Be yourself, Wil," replied Buffy with a smile.

00000

Hermione headed down to the library to do her Transfiguration assignment. She was extremely surprised to see three new faces in the library. First she saw a girl with flaming red hair like the Weasley's, then she saw two men standing in between two of the stacks. One had sandy blond hair, while the other's was dark. Who were these people? Then she noticed that Professor Summers was chatting happily with the girl. Maybe it was one of her friends she had told them about during class. Maybe it was Willow!

"Good afternoon, Professor Summers," Hermione said with a smile, as she passed her teacher.

"Hi, Hermione," Professor Summers replied, looking happier than Hermione had ever seen her before.

"Is she a witch?" Willow whispered to Buffy, nodding toward Hermione.

"They all are," Buffy told her. "Witches and wizards, that is."

"Cool! Would she think I was weird if I talked to her?" Willow asked uncertainly.

Buffy shrugged. "You never know until you try."

"Hi," Willow said, approaching Hermione.

Hermione looked up. "Hi. I'm Hermione."

Willow smiled and sat down across the table from the student. "I'm Buffy's friend Willow. I'm a witch also. I've only met a few people who are _really_ like myself, so I was wondering if we could talk a bit?"

"Okay." Hermione was somewhat flattered that Willow had asked to talk to her over the other students in the school.

"What's that?" Willow pointed to Hermione's wand.

"That's my wand. Don't you use one?"

Willow picked it up. "No. I mostly do things with materials I can buy from a witchcraft store."

"Really," Hermione was confused. "You'll have to show me sometime."

00000

Dawn was sitting in her dormitory, all alone. She hoped to dear God that Draco didn't follow her up there and decide to make a move on her again. She actually had feelings for him. There was a strong attraction there, but she didn't feel comfortable actually _doing_ anything about it. When he kissed her, it felt weird, like it shouldn't be happening, but deep down Dawn itched for more. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he found her, after all.

So he did.

"Draco," she breathed.

"Dawn," he responded, raising his eyebrows up and down. "I guess I came back for more." He fell on top of her and started to make out with her again. At first she resisted, but then she just let it happen. She tried to remember that this was what she wanted...

00000

Willow and Hermione talked for so long, that she barely got any of her work done. Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room, a smile plastered on her face. She was happy that she got to talk to someone who experienced witchcraft in a different kind of way. Although Willow's methods puzzled her, it was interesting to learn about someone else's experience. She loved learning about other people. So when she reached the common room, she immediately tried telling Harry and Ron about her conversation, but they weren't as excited about it as she was.

00000

A/N: I know it's short, but this story's going nowhere and I think I'll probably end it soon. No one's reading it anyway, lol. Please review though, even if it's to say that this story sucks!


	6. The Really Bad Ending

A/N: To make a long story short, I'm ending this story because it's going nowhere. So here's the epilogue/summary of what happens after the story ends.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

00000

Buffy continued to excel at her teachings, and the students all practically became Slayers with great knowledge of self-defense and demons by the end of the school year. Spike checked up on his work and eventually started to actually teach. He added in a few odd stories about things that happened when he was alive or undead, which often made the students laugh, so he was still a favorite teacher.

Dawn and Draco started dating. Buffy didn't completely approve, but Dawn didn't really care. Willow, Xander, and Andrew left a few days later (much to Hermione's dismay) but they revisited several times, and became familiar faces around the Hogwarts grounds.

All in all, it was a wonderfully successful year, but other than that, nothing extremely exciting happened. So you didn't miss out.

00000

A/N: Sorry, sorry. I hate that I had to end this story so soon and so abruptly, but I really don't have so much time to write this because it's really not my favorite story I apologize greatly. Please review though, telling me your final thoughts and cursing me out, unless you completely hated the whole thing. Thanks to the people who did read this, though!


End file.
